


27 августа

by AAluminium



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Александр, конечно, нехотя согласился с просьбой генерала – но мысленно возмутился препятствию на его пути к воинской славе и незамедлительно написал своему другу, Джону Лоренсу, опус о такой вопиющей несправедливости. Даже несколько раз – в то время как Джон сражался с британцами и едва успевал отвечать товарищу, Гамильтон напротив отсиживался среди мирно посапывающих у входа часовых. Это его раздражало – но он находил отличное утешение в работе, и Лоренс его в этом рвении поддерживал.





	27 августа

Несмотряна то, что война, казалось, мало-помалу подходила к своему логическому завершению, дел у Гамильтона по-прежнему было невпроворот. Он постоянно отвечал на письма; писал статьи и эссе; отправлял запросы; разгребал проблемы Конгресса, который тот по каким-то известным только ему одному причинам не мог справиться с ними сам; принимал самое активное участие в военных действиях и разрабатывал дальнейшую тактику и направление развития политики еще формирующегося государства. В общем, долгая, но привычная рутина: Александру она еще не наскучила, но и привычного удовлетворения уже не приносила – для него едва ли не каждая заметка и рапорт Вашингтону были своего рода долгом, стоящим выше эгоистических ценностей одного человека.

Проклиная непогоду, Гамильтон, влажно чавкая по грязи, оставляющей серые разводы на тяжелых армейских сапогах, дошел до палатки и бросил на стол стопку чуть подмоченных дождем писем и книг. Да что за проклятье свалилось на всю Континентальную армию? То британцы устраивают засаду там, где их совершенно не ждали, то разведданные не совпадают с действительностью, потому что шпион в очередной раз что-то перепутал или сделал преждевременные выводы, которых от него не требовалось, то теперь вот это – бесконечный ливень как в тропических лесах! Невозможно рыть траншеи, потому что их тут же заливает грязью; невозможно ползти под линией огня, потому что вода затекает в глаза, а эта мерзкая жижа – в рот; невозможно понять, с какой стороны засели канониры – спасибо хоть форма у англичан яркая, едва ли можно промазать по огромному красному пятну!Особо одаренные, конечно, умудрялись – но, слава богу, таких было не много, иначе пытаться восставать против Британской империи стало бы совсем бессмысленным занятием сродни буйству овец в стаде.Что ж, в последнее время новости обычно радовали – но бардак в армии документации, к сожалению, не подлежал, поэтому прекрасная картина побед континенталов меркла по сравнению с реальным положением дел внутри. А теперь этот ливень. Опять. 

Гамильтон отвлекся и постучал пальцами по столешнице. Он намеревался подготовить отчет для Вашингтона: главнокомандующий не отпустил его на поле боя, сообщив, что на данный момент нуждается в других его навыках, полезных внутри лагеря, а не на передовой. Как будто бы он испытывает переизбыток в военной силе! Что за идиотские слова со стороны этого умудренного опытом вояки? Ну что за придирчивый брюзга! Неужели он не видит, что момент, когда нужно атаковать со всех сторон, уже наступил?.. Александр, конечно, нехотя согласился с просьбой генерала – но мысленно возмутился препятствию на его пути к воинской славе и незамедлительно написал своему другу, Джону Лоренсу, опус о такой вопиющей несправедливости. Даже несколько раз – в то время как Джон сражался с британцами и едва успевал отвечать товарищу, Гамильтон напротив отсиживался среди мирно посапывающих у входа часовых. Это его раздражало – но он находил отличное утешение в работе, и Лоренс его в этом рвении поддерживал. Вот, например, буквально вчера пришел его ответ – явно написанный в спешке. 

_Мой дорогой Гамильтон,‒ гласило письмо, ‒ к сожалению, не могу отвечать тебе часто, но всегда рад читать твои письма. Как и всегда, я… _

«…я не терял времени даром», ‒ мысленно перефразировал строчку Гамильтон, с видимым раздражением оглядывая беспорядочно разбросанные листы, с которыми необходимо было сверяться по мере работы: пытаясь разобраться с кучей бумаг, он закапывался в них все сильнее, хотя мог бы приносить гораздо больше пользы на поле боя. Как Лоренс. Черт побери, он пришел в действующую армию и, как предполагалось, должен был командовать батальоном, а вместо этого… 

Тяжело вздохнув, Александр обмакнул перо в чернила и принялся выводить отчет, проверяя и перепроверяя цифры, фамилии и данные, хотя и прекрасно знал, что вряд ли ошибся бы в них и во сне. Для бастарда, родившегося на богом забытом острове, это, конечно, был несомненный успех – работать под началом Вашингтона, занимать важный пост и приносить пользу стране, которая со дня на день станет независимым государством и попрощается с унизительным званием «колонии Великобритании». Теперь они больше не будут сырьевым придатком для империи, чьему королю давно стоило бы прописать мышьяк в лечебных целях – такое медицинское решение спасло бы не только их, но и саму Англию от дальнейших глупостей. Может, отправить им дружеский совет? Вероятность того, что они прислушаются, крайне мала, но должна же быть какая-то надежда… В любом случае, это бы было полезнее просиживания штанов в тылу – хоть словесный, а удар. 

‒ Александр Гамильтон? – в палатку сунулся сутулый, чумазый офицер со шрамом на щеке, вздернутым веснушчатым носом и огромными голубыми глазами. Несмотря на миловидную внешность, которая расположила бы к себе самого сурового тирана, Гамильтон почувствовал нарастающую неприязнь – и с трудом поборол раздражение: когда, наконец, они научатся манерам, черт их подери? Только вчера они выползли из люльки, а уже лезут к начальнику как в шатер к дешевой шлюхе! Неужели не видно, что работа кипит не только в Конгрессе, где самодур Джефферсон со своей дружной кодлой пытается пропихнуть очередной бесполезный проект, попутно обвиняя каждого встречного и поперечного в монархизме, да так рьяно, что Торквемада позавидовал бы его рвению четвертовать любого, кто с неправильной интонацией упоминает о существовании короля! Более того, он, вместо дел насущных, не устает пропихивать своих протеже, а также постоянно пытается снискать славу, которая…

И тут Гамильтон ощутил, что его неприязнь к глуповато-добродушному парню сменяется тревогой: он не мог объяснить этого чувства, не понимал, что заставило его нервничать. Смутное ожидание плохого буквально парализовало его на пару минут – он прислушивался к шуму дождя, к раскату грома, к хохоту бездельников-солдат, удачно поймавших какую-то дичь – и пришел к выводу, что снаружи все было в порядке. Все шло относительно по плану, но… 

‒Вам письмо, сэр, ‒ парнишка почесал кончик носа и моргнул. ‒ Просили передать лично. 

‒ Все равно не повод врываться как в балаган, ‒ сухо ответил Гамильтон, под балаганом явно понимая Конгресс, в котором бесчинствовали республиканцы. ‒ Из Вирджинии? Конгресс? 

‒ Ммм, ‒ незваный гость явно задумался, ‒ боюсь что нет, сэр, ‒ мальчишка помялся и протянул чуть помятый и влажный конверт, сквозь который проступали слегка размытые чернила. ‒ Но оно чрезвычайно важно. 

Гамильтон выпрямился на стуле, ощущая нарастающее напряжение. Не из Конгресса и не от Вашингтона. Кто еще мог написать прямиком ему, но при этом передать письмо лично, с глазу на глаз? 

‒ Спасибо. 

Он сразу же почуял неладное – мозг его не переставал работать ни на минуту, предлагая возможный вариант развития событий. Возможно, этот незнакомый ему нелепый офицер с глуповатым лицом на самом деле был шпионом? Что если разведка что-то упустила? Но тогда почему письмо направили ему, а не Таллмеджу – он ведь был ответственен за операции подобного рода. Борясь с дурным предчувствием, он немедленно распечатал конверт с единственной на нем надписью – «Александру Гамильтону». 

_08/27/1781  
С прискорбием вынуждены сообщить… понесли потери… список погибших…   
…  
…  
…Лоренс, Джон… _

Дальше Александр читать не смог. 

Ерундовая стычка с англичанами. 

Жалкое подобие любого другого сражения, в котором принимал участие Лоренс. 

Лоренс погиб. Его друг Джон Лоренс погиб. 

Он еще не в полной мере понял весь смысл этих равнодушных слов, бездушной статистики – но тонкий промокший лист бумаги, прошедший огромный путь до лагеря, выпал из его тонких длинных пальцев. При этом глаза Гамильтона остановились на другом письме – том самом, которое пару дней назад пришло от самого Лоренса, и в нем он радостно говорил о предстоящем сражении, которое будет прекрасным развлечением для занемевших от скуки солдат. Доблестный рыцарь из средневековых романов, он улыбался со строчек послания, подбадривал друга, делился планами и охотно расписывал их будущие похождения – которых, несомненно, будет еще так много, ведь война закончится и поводов для веселья наверняка прибавится! Раз судьба миловала его столько раз и не дала умереть в бою, то уж подмигнет пару раз и после – и обжалует его парочкой красоток в шелковых чулках с подвязками! 

Так он думал всего лишь пару дней назад. Всего лишь пару дней назад Лоренс улыбался, шутил, подкидывал скабрезные намеки и отвечал на такие же сальные ремарки Гамильтона, который сейчас, тупо уставившись на змеящиеся строчки, написанные знакомым до боли почерком, пытался осознать всю реальность происходящего. Привыкший к лишениям и пинкам судьбы, этот карибский бастард, как окрестили его злопыхатели, никогда не сдавался и не пасовал перед трудностями. Ничто и никогда не останавливало его, во всем он находил лазейку и в любом доводившем его до бешенства лишении он видел лишь очередную идею, которую планировал осветить в последующем памфлете. 

А сейчас произошло невозможное. Новость о смерти Лоренса казалась ему ночным кошмаром, глупостью, чьей-то жестокой выдумкой, которая ни за что не смогла бы воплотиться в реальность – такой удар даже Гамильтон вынести был не в силах. Как может человек справиться с этим? Как может он противостоять не только реальной угрозе – войне – но и связанным с ней потерям близких, которых у него и так было не много? Как может он твердо стоять на ногах, получая такой сокрушительный удар прямо в сердце, которое, как он надеялся, он с успехом защищал от всех вокруг?

Письмо ему будто опротивело. 

Ему опротивел целый мир – и до этого неприятный, он окрасился еще более темными красками, чем был изначально. 

И тут Гамильтон почувствовал, что за его спиной будто бы стоит призрак погибшего друга – словно две прохладные руки коснулись его плеч и осторожно стиснули. Обман зрения, слуха, осязания – но как бы ему хотелось, чтобы это было правдой!

‒ Еще не время, Александр. У тебя другая битва, и сдаться ты не можешь – особенно тогда, когда все подходит к концу. У тебя слишком много работы – и мы оба понимаем, что никто лучше тебя ее не выполнит. Я верю в тебя, Александр. Я верю в то, что ты сможешь довести дело до конца. Пообещай, что ты не сдашься. Ты не имеешь права. 

Я верю тебе, Лоренс. Я тоже тебе верю.

У меня еще много работы. 

Гамильтон, тяжело вздохнув, поднял с пола письмо со скорбным известием – не глядя на размытые строчки, он сложил его по линии сгиба, разорвал пополам и выбросил в урну. Ничто не должно отвлекать его от работы – он не должен нарушать обещание, данное Лоренсу, и был обязан довести начатое до конца. У него не было другого выбора: если он позволит своим чувствам взять над собой верх, то он никогда не сможет совладать с ними в дальнейшем, и рано или поздно это скажется на пресловутом общем деле, в котором он играл одну из решающих ролей. Прости, меня, Лоренс – но иначе я не справлюсь. Прости меня, мой друг – но я никогда не смогу справиться с этим полностью. 

У меня еще много работы.


End file.
